otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wicelilla Smithy
Statistical Summary Born: 606 Died: N/A Parents: Richland Grove (DECEASED) and Marwynn Keepling (DECEASED) Spouse: Barit Smithy; married 623; (DECEASED) Children: Alarin, son born in 624 (DECEASED) Childhood Born sometime in Greening (the date is not precisely known) to Richland and Marwynn Grove, Wicelilla's birth was hardly troublesome nor did anything very undesireable occur. She was a healthy babe and, sadly, an only child. Her parents were very poor - so poor as to not afford a proper household - and often the trio slept nights in a wagon covered over with several blankets or even a great leather tarp in inclement weather. Her father was a tinker and her mother dabbled in herblore, but neither had the urge to pursue a more fruitful career. And so, Wicelilla passed her childhood in surroundings such as these. In her fourteenth year, a small plague hit the outskirts of one of the small Fastheldian villages, claiming several victims among its children and a few of its more feeble members. Sadly, it also called away Wicelilla's mother. Now it is not a surety whether or not the loss of his wife took its toll on Richland's health, or if he was slowly waiting to die as well and just happened to kick the bucket before his wife. Either way, it was not but three years later that he also died, leaving Wice an orphan. The Thirsty Trout Things being as they were, Wicelilla decided she had no taste for the poor, unrewarding work of her parents, and so she set off to discover life in a new town and all of that jazz. Now it wasn't to happen right away, of course, because this is someone's life - not a damned Hollywood film. Nevertheless, Fate did intervene enough to spur the girl toward Hawk's Aerie where she would eventually find her calling and her husband. It was at the Thirsty Trout, sharing a drink with the locals, that Wicelilla bumped quite literally into the very charming Barit Smithy. He was so charming, in fact, that it was not but several weeks later that they were before a Priest of the Light swearing eternal devotion to one enother. Quite a pretty picture it made, even if the three were the only ones present. Shortly thereafter, the couple approached the matriarch of the town at that time and obtained rights to work the Thirsty Trout. It was not until a few years later that Wicelilla herself bought and paid for the Trout entirely after it was torn down by some legendary disaster. Barit and his crew rebuilt it in large, adding on an upstairs unit for guests. At Present After the violent death of her husband in the hands of some petty criminal, Wicelilla withdrew from the public eye. She can still be seen from time to time wandering between her home and the tavern to check up on its progress and condition. Badges Category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Book of the White Tree